Venin de Basilic
by Daily Smoke
Summary: Une valse sur un air de jazz morbide. Deux vies échangées. {Sirius et OC}
1. Dix mois de liberté

_Bonjour ! Voilà, j'ai décidé de mettre cette fic qui trotte dans ma tête depuis longtemps ! Elle mettra en scène SIRIUS BLACK, et le monde des sorciers décrit et appartenant à JK Rownlig._

_Histoire qui si vous aimez deviendra R d'ici qq chapitres, mais tout d'abord place à l'enfance et à l'arrivé du jeune Black à Poudlard._

_Si vous aimez, une p'tite review ;)_

_ Smoke _

Dix mois de liberté.

Quand Mme Black, née Miriam Dustatic, eut accouché de Sirius William Black, elle ne pu éprouver que du dégoût pour cette petite chose qui durant 9 mois avait mis ses si jolies courbes à rude épreuve.

L'enfant, encore tout taché de sang, avait été placé dans les bras de son père, Mr William James Black. L'homme, du haut de son mètre 60, eut un sourire froid pour ce fils qui mènerait à bien la réputation de l'illustre famille.

Les cris du jeune Sirius alertèrent l'infirmière de l'hopital magique de Ste Mangouste, qui reprit vivement l'enfant. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au bracelet du petit :

Oooooh. Je vois que vous avez choisi le prénom.

Elle se pencha un peu sur le nourrisson, qui s'était endormi, et lu à haute voix :

Sirius. Huuum, ce n'est pas un prénom commun.

Mais ce n'est pas un enfant commun.

N'est pas le nom d'une étoile ?

Mme Black serra les dents devant cette jeune femme dont la jeunesse émoussait les hormones de son mari. Et puis pourquoi continuait-elle à porter son fils alors qu'il s'était endormi maintenant ? Qui voudrait porter cette chose si laide alors ...

Mr Black confirma d'un geste de la tête. Quand les lèvres de sa femme étaient pincées mieux valait se tenir à carreau des jeunes filles à la bouche cœur. Sa femme avait la jalousie facile, et bien qu'il aurait préféré se dérider un peu dans le lit de jouvencelles, il n'en faisait rien, craignant trop les représailles de sa femme.

La jeune infirmière regarda encore une fois ce petit bébé, assoupi au creux de ses bras. Bien qu'il n'était pas propre – ses parents avaient refusé qu'on lui fasse un sort de lavement – , il était beau avec ses cheveux de jais, sa peau toute lisse, son petit nez bien droit, et ses paupières closes.

Malgré l'interdit, elle sortit sa baguette. Le pauvre petit devait se sentir mal ainsi. Soutenant toujours Sirius de son bras gauche, elle donne un petit coup sec sur la tête du nourrisson. Un liquide couleur argent se répandit sur son petit corps, en emportant avec lui le sang et la sueur. D'un mouvement souple du poignet, elle envoya le liquide direct dans la poubelle sous le regard glacé des parents.

Toutes les mêmes, ces infirmières. Maintenant que vous avez ajouté votre grain de sel – Mme Black regarda le nom sur la badge – mademoiselle Susie Throya, veuillez déposer mon fils dans son lit et quittez cette pièce.

Lorsque Sirius eut trois ans et demi, son père décida d'honorer une nouvelle fois la couche de sa femme. Bientôt son ventre se tendit et, Mr et Mme Black espéraient que il n'y aura plus de fausses couches, répugnant à devoir une nouvelle fois s'éteindre avec froideur.

Mais il n'y eut pas de fausse couche et, le petit Sirius regardait son petit frère, Régulus. Sirius qui venait d'avoir quatre ans, n'avait pas eu de cadeaux. Amaratur, l'elfe de maison, lui apporta un morceau de gâteau dont la fraicheur semblait à désirer, pendant que ses parents s'extasiaient sur la noirceur des cheveux du nourrisson de trois semaines.

En grandissant, l'aîné des Black souffrit encore plus de la concurrence de son frère, qui pourtant ne se démarquait pas son intelligence ou son aptitude à la magie. Souvent lorsque, Régulus sur les genoux, Mr Black lui contait des histoires sur la chasse aux moldus ou sur les grands sorciers d'autrefois, Sirius accroupi dans un coin écoutait sans faire de bruit. Bientôt il en vint à détester son frère qui prenait tout l' « amour » de ses parents et, tout ce qui était relatif à Régulus.

A l'âge de neuf ans, Sirius surprit son frère qui s' « entraînait » sur Kreattur, le jeune fils d'Amaratur. Lorsqu'il arrêta son frère par un jambencoton – le jeune garçon de cinq ans vacilla et embrassa avec force le sol boueux –, l'elfe vit rouge.

- Il ne faut pas jeune maître ! Il ne FAUT PAS !, cria l'elfe jetant un sort si puissant sur le jeune garçon qu'il fut propulsé sur l'arbre, dix mètres plus loin. Sirius attendit, le souffle coupé, que son père intervînt, vienne le rechercher … mais il ne fit rien.

Son dos lui élançait terriblement, mais ce n'était pas cette douleur qui le blessait … à neuf ans et 53 jours, Sirius William Black comprit que ses parents ne l'aimaient pas. Alors il pleura, pleura, le dos meurtri appuyé sur le tronc, dans le froid meurtrissant de la nuit.

William James Black entendit la porte grincer. Sirius était rentré. Il referma le livre – Dresser nos enfants correctement par Semna Tatcher – et regarda son fils planté devant lui. Comment ne pas haïr cet enfant de neuf ans ? Il avait tout d'un black : la noirceur des cheveux, la beauté froide et distance, cette suffisance digne d'un pur-sang mais malgré cette intelligence qui brillait dans son regard, Sirius William Back ne respectait pas les traditions.

Déjà à l'école élémentaires des sorciers, il avait refusé les contacts avec les autres gens, de son rang ou non. Mr Black l'avait même vu défendre Lousia contre d'honorables petits sorciers qui avaient fait d'elle la cible à purée. Il l'avait défendue, elle, cette bonne à rien de cuisinière scolaire, une mudblood … encore heureux que ceux-là ne sont pas contagieux. Mais on ne sait jamais … trois jours après l'incident, Mr Black l'avait faite renvoyée et, l'avait torturée devant son fils. Mais il n'avait pas cillé, pas pleuré, pas imploré … rien.

Et maintenant, il y avait cette lumière dans ces yeux. Mélange de haine et de contestation. Mr Black avait horreur de la contestation, elle puait autant que ces maudits mudblood.

Bien … je pense qu'il est tant que tu comprennes qui tu es. Et pourquoi tu es.

Il se leva calmement, et sorti sa baguette :

Excutio Bello.

La tignasse noire s'avança parmis la foule. Ses parents venaient de prendre le passage 9 ¾, et ne tarderaient pas à le rejoindre. Le menton haut, il se faufila entre malles, chaudrons et robes sombres. Son pied gauche sur la marche donnant accès au Poudlard Express fut arrêté par la poigne d'un homme. Sirius soupira. Vlad, l'homme à tout faire de ses parents, l'avait rattrapé et l'emmenait vers sa famille. La bouche pincée, ses cheveux relevés par un chignon, Mme Black toisait la foule de son regard hautain. Tandis que son mari, un peu plus petit, feuilletait avec intérêt un carnet noir. Ses yeux se posèrent un instant sur son fils puis sur Vlad.

« - Bien. Il est tant de te présenter aux gens importants. » Il désigna d'un geste nonchalant un groupe de personnes à leur gauche. Une famille selon toute vraisemblance. Un garçon un peu plus âgé que Sirius leur tournait le dos. Une miniature de l'homme qui se tenait à la gauche du jeune garçon, et qui fit signe au père Black. Les deux familles s'avancèrent l'une vers l'autre.

Un lacet de cuir noir attachait la rivière d'or de l'homme. Sirius fut envoûté par son regard. Ses iris étaient de nacres, blanches, immaculées. La noirceur des pupilles donnaient encore plus d'éclat aux yeux de l'étranger. Un sourire amusé naquit sur son visage après qu'il ait remarqué la stupeur du jeune Black.

« - Black.

Malefoy. » Les deux patriaches se serrèrent la mains. « Laclos, voici Sirius, mon fils aîné.

Bonjour jeune homme. » Sentant que son fils ne répondrait pas, William James Black le poussa d'un coup d'épaule, relativement discret.

« M'sieur. »

Laclos Malefoy éclata d'un rire sonore.  
« - Et bien, mon cher, votre fils a l'air d'avoir du caractère. Je suis sûr que Lucius lui montrera tout ce qu'il y a à savoir à Poudlard. N'est-ce pas ? » Le jeune Malefoy s'avança. Ses cheveux n'avaient la certain forme de chaleur paternel, ils étaient blonds, mais d'un blond froid, acide, qui vous illuminent et qui vous brûlent. De même que son regard, bleu-gris glacé et glaçant.

Sirius le dévisagea un instant. Après avoir bien regardé, il remarqua que l'adolescent ressemblait à s'y méprendre à sa mère au masculin. Ses traits étaient fins et marqués, et tout en eux démontraient une noblesse froide et haineuse. Cette noblesse sans âme que les parents de Sirius souhaitaient pour leur fils.

Lucius souria. Une nouvelle recrue, un peu de sang frais, ne pouvait jamais faire de mal. Un bras droit lui serait utile. Les autres n'étaient que crétins dont les neurones s'étaient auto-détruits après leur naissance.

- Avec plaisir, Père.

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune Black. Il sentit un frisson parcourir l'échine du garçon. Intérieurement, Lucius jubilait, la peur est un aide précieuse. Elle lui conférait l'autorité, et ferait de cet avorton un allié précieux. Une alliance entre deux familles aussi puissantes serait bénéfique ... à sa façon. Faisant claquer sa robe, Malefoy junior fit demi tour, et se dirigea vers les wagons, Black junior sur les talons.

Sirius contempla avec ravissement la scène. L'invitation de Malefoy à le suivre était une occasion à ne pas rater. Il marcha dans ses pas à travers la foule, puis jusqu'à un compartiment dont Lucius ouvrit la porte.

Le blond tendit alors une poignée de main au jeune Black, celui étonné par son geste le toisa un moment.

« Je peux te présenter à tous les gens fréquentables de Poudlard. Sois avec moi et, bientôt tout Poudlard te respectera comme il se doit. » disant cela, le continua de tendre de sa main, comme pour celler un pacte.

« - Je n'ai pas de maître et, je choisis moi-même mes fréquentations. Maintenant, tu m'excuseras mais j'ai mieux à faire que devenir ton sous-fifre. » Il se retourna mais fut stopper net par la main de Malefoy sur son épaule.

« Entre. » ordonna ce dernier, avec tout le mépris dont il était capable.

« - Waf.

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Waf. Tu veux que je me frotte contre ta jambe pour que tu donnes un nonos aussi ? Waf waf. » Sirius commença à jappir à travers le couloir, effectuant des bonds sous les rires des élèves.

Surpris, Lucius n'avait pas réagi. Puis la colère l'assiègea.

« - Sais tu ce qu'on fait aux bâtards désobéissants ? On les bats.

- Vilain, vilain chiot. » réenchérit Sirius, il commença à se rouler par terre en glapissant.

Lucius enrageait. On se moquait de lui. Sa main tira sa baquette et d'un coup de poignet, sa baguette devînt une cravache.

Lucius tenait fermement la cravache. Les yeux de Sirius brillaient d'un éclat autre que la peur ... le mépris.

« - On va voir si le cabot fait toujours autant le fier. » Pourtant, sous la menace de Malfoy, malgré le mépris que tous lisaient dans les yeux du jeune Black, Sirius recula. Il était vrai que Sirius entrait en conflit avec un élève de 2e année, et qui par conséquent s'y connaissait mieux que lui en magie. Et pas n'importe quel élève, Lucius Malefoy baignait de le goût âpre de la cruauté, n'aspirant qu'à une chose : le pouvoir.

Par ailleurs Malefoy agissait rarement seul, il y avait autour de lui une étonnante meute de chiens enragés qui exécutaient tous ses ordres. En un an, Maelfoy s'était créé une réputation que peu s'était faite auparavant. Serpentard jusqu'au bout des doigts, en passant par le regard tueur qu'il jetait sur sa nouvelle proie, prostrée à terre, reculant tant bien que mal.

Pourtant, une chose gênait Lucius. Jamais personne n'avait soutenu son regard, mis à part ses parents et leurs fréquentations. Le jeune chiot ne paraissait pourtant pas bien méchant ...

Le regard du blondinet pesait sur Sirius comme une brûlure. Ce mélange de haine, de mépris, de suffisance, de colère qui caractérisaient ses propres parents. Et même si Sirius en avait pris l'habitude, le jeune garçon de onze avait toujours cru que Poudlard annoncerait un moment de répit. Il n'en était rien, et cela le mettait dans une rage incontrôlable, encore une fois, il avait fait le jeu de ses parents ...

Malefoy était la caricature de tout ce que Sirius détestait, un pantin, un réceptacle qui engrangeait les moindres de mots de Père pour les appliquer, sans se poser la moindre question sur les conséquences de ses actes. Ou peut-être que si ... Oh si, il les aimait ses conséquences douloureuses qui laissent ancrées en vous des cicatrices indélébiles. Tout comme sa pure- sang de famille. Surtout pure débilité héréditaire. Mais lui, Sirius Black, 11 ans, 1 m 56, il ferait plié la génétique et l'éducation.

De sa poche, Sirius sortit un lien de cuir de couleur émeraude. Il noua ses cheveux noirs, qui tombaient déjà sur ses épaules. Lucius regardait d'un air amusé et sûr de sa personne le garçon, à terre qui attachait ses cheveux. Même s'il n'en comprenait pas l'utilité. Sa cravache ferait voler en éclat dans quelques instants la coiffure, bien que déjà basique à l'origine. Une bouffée de chaleur montait déjà en lui, imaginant l'humiliation qu'il allait faire subir. Père serait sans doute mécontent, mais peu lui importait pour le moment. Vivre le moment présent, pour un court instant. Seul Poudlard lui permettait de faire selon son bon plaisir, avec comme seuls risques des « punitions » laver, frotter, gratter, astiquer ... Etrange tout de même qu'un gamin lui tienne tête alors qu'il n'a même pas encore mis les pieds au bahut. Mais la question ne se posait pas, les professeurs et les préfets allaient arriver, alarmer par le raffut des élèves, qui de plus avaient préféré regardé la scène que de saluer leur famille.

Le train démarra. Le cliquetis régulier donnait le compte à rebours. Un choc secoua un peu les élèves qui étaient tous debout, mis à part Sirius. Celui-ci, toujours à quatre pattes toisait le jeune Malefoy.

« - Alors ? Faut-il que je me résigne à donner le premier coup ? » ironisa le blond.

Clac clac.

Malefoy eut un rire gras. Un frisson, pour la seconde fois de la journée, parcourut l'échine de Black. Ses poils se hérissèrent. Il se releva d'un bond.

« - Mon p'tit chiot est enfin prêt pour recevoir un raclée dignement. Enfin ... c'est à espérer vu ton pedigree. »

Sirius sortit sa baguette, et tout comme l'avait fait son adversaire, il exécuta le même mouvement du poignet :

« - Excutio Bello. »

Il ne restait rien de la baguette, ses doigts se refermaient sur un cravache aussi noir qu'un soir sans lune.

« - Le problème avec nos familles, c'est qu'ils utilisent tous les mêmes trucs et astuces. Seulement quelque fois, il y en a qui apprennent. Connaissance empirique. Pas besoin que 'Père' me l'apprenne. Suffit de 7 corrections. Les 4 premières, tu les subis, tu apprivoises la douleur ... Les 3 autres, tu te focalises sur les mouvements pour pouvoir les répéter et qu'on ne puisse plus te l'affliger. Alors la question est ... es-tu assez intelligent pour l'avoir appris seul - ce dont je doute - , ou bien le gentil papa te l'as appris pendant les vacances, histoire de pouvoir torturer les elfes de maisons et autres esclaves à souhait ? Je vous en prie mon cher, biffez la mention inutile. »

Une seule envie, lui « biffer » son sourire moqueur !

Pourtant, le coup que porta Lucius à Black ne l'avait pas fait ciller. Il était resté planté là, ancré au sol, droit et fier. Et lorsque le cuir claqua contre la chair de sa joue, son sourire s'agrandit.

« - Peut-être devrais-je demander à mon tendre père de te donner des cours, Malfoy ? »

Personne ne les avait entendu. Personne ne savait s'ils avaient assisté à l'altercation. Mais la voix gronda, et annonça qu'il était de temps de reprendre ses esprits.

« IL SUFFIT ! » tonna le directeur. Le bruit du couloir retomba en un instant, le corps professoral avait surpris la scène et la sanction ne tarderait pas. Dumbledore ne soufflait plus un mot et, tous retenaient leur souffle. Deux professeurs se tenaient derrière lui. Minerva McGonagall avait pris un teint rouge pivoine sous l'effet de la colère. Egon Harrap gardait lui cette pâleur qui le caractérisait. Ses yeux bruns brillaient d'un éclat particulier. Il affichait un petit sourire qu'il ravala aussitôt, espérant que personne ne l'avait surpris.

« - Monsieur Malfoy, veillez m'accompagner.

- Egon... » hésita Dumbledore, contre toute attente. « Etant donné que nous ne sommes pas encore à Poudlard, et que le jeune Black n'a pas encore de maison pour juger son fait ; j'aimerai – pour une seule et unique fois – faire preuve de clémence. Il n'y aura donc point de sanction, mais tout ceci sera dors et déjà inscrit à votre dossier personnel. Il n'y aura donc pas de prochaine fois, me suis-je fait assez clair ? »

Sirius baissa la tête pour marquer son accord.

Lucius grommela entre ses dents.

Le monde amassé dans le couloir s'installa dans les compartiments, et Sirius partit en quête de ses affaires que Vlad avait dû déposé quelque part. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne sentit pas de suite la main qui tapota sur son épaule. Il finit par se retourner. Un garçon rondouillet se balançait d'un pied à l'autre, chiffonnant un papier dans ses mains tremblantes.

« - Hum ?

- Vous êtes ... heu ... Si- Sirius Black ?

- A mon grand regret.

- Oh ... je dois vous conduire à vos affaires, enfin il me l'a demandé. » Puis il se retourna, et commença à marcher d'un petit pas précipité par s'arrêter devant la porte où Malfoy avait voulu que Sirius aille.

Sirius fit la grimace, puis se pencha pour regarder à l'intérieur. Vide. Il se détendit un peu. Il remarqua sa male coincée dans les filets prévus à cet effet. Il voulut remercier le garçon mais celui-ci s'était envolé.

'Merde ... si je commence à effrayer les gens, ça va être gai ici.' Le sourire posé sur ses lèvres s'étira tristement alors qu'il entrait dans le compartiment. Il se laissa tombé et s'endormit aussitôt.

Deux grands yeux noirs le dévisageait lorsqu'il se réveilla. Par habitude, Sirius lui donna un coup de boule ...

« - Aieeee ! Mais, t'es taré ? » s'exclama le garçon, réajustant ses lunettes.

« - Oh ... désolé. Régulus me fait souvent le coup de se glisser dans ma chambre quand je dors...

- Et du coup, tu l'assommes ?

- Bah mon frère est un peu pervers.

- Et toi, une brute... » dit-il en se massant le front. Le rire de Sirius emplit le compartiment. Le garçon était agenouillé, regardant le monde à travers les lunettes, un grand sourire illuminait son visage alors que un minute auparavant Sirius l'avait envoyé au tapis. « James Potter » annonça- t-il, tendant une main à la brute.

- James Pot d'fleurs ...

- Potter ! » maugréa James. « James P-O-T-T-E-R.

- Du calme, Pot d'... Potter. Enfin, qu'est-ce qu'un garçon d'une respectable famille vient-il faire avec un vilain comme moi ?

- Se prendre un coup de boule, c'est évident.

- Je me disais aussi. »

Les deux garçons furent pris d'un fou rire incontrôlable. Puis le regard brumeux suivant le paysage, Sirius se murmura pour lui-même « Poudlard … dix mois de liberté. » un sourire béat aux lèvres avant de s'endormir.


	2. Venin de Basilic

_Attention : tous les personnages et l'univers, mis à part la famille Astin, appartiennent à JK Rowling._

_Alors ici, un chapitre entiersur un personnage original. Et pas encore de Sirius torse-nu désolée ;) Ce sera toujours un chapitre Sirius - un chapitre sur un autre personnage (le plus souvent celui qui est décrit ds ce chapitre ... suspence lol)._

_Merci à **Sebiii **pour avoir lu les chapitres en "avant-première", à **Servane, **ta review m'a vrmt super touchée, étant donné que j'adore ta fic, ça m'a vrmt fait plaisir :)_

_A bientôt pour le 3e chapitre **"on pourrait s'y perdre"**_

2. Venin de basilic.

Lorsque l'ambulance arriva, pneus glissant sur la neige, aux urgences, le travail était bien entamé. Mettant les leçons prises en application, Magalie Astin tentait de respirer et d'expirer convenablement. Mais elle perdait peu à peu le contrôle de toutes ces sensations qui la submergeaient. Son mari, Dryden, lui tenait la main, respirant au même rythme. Il la regardait avec des petits yeux mouillés, triste de ne pouvoir rien faire de plus.

Trois après la perte des eaux naquit une fille au fin duvet couleur chocolat sur le cuir chevelu. Et lorsque le docteur Lovinfosse lui mit sa si petite fille dans les bras, elle ne pu retenir ses larmes. Voyant, malgré la fatigue, l'impatiente de son mari, elle tendit le bébé à son mari qui s'empressa de la prendre avec toute la tendresse dont il regorgeait. Son regard se perdait sur ce petit être qui était le fruit de leur amour. Mais qu'avaient-ils à lui offrir en ces sombres années ?

« Vous avez déjà choisi le prénom ? » interrogea l'infirmier bic à la main.

Un sourire déposé sur ses lèvres roses, la jeune mère répondit en un murmure : « Noreen …, oui, Noreen.» (N/A : prénom celtique d'Irlande, dérivé du celtique « Nora », _honneur_. ) Le visage éclairé par la mélancolie, Dryden Astin souria et acquiesça.

Heu oui … c'est bien joli, mais vous épelez ça comment ?

Noreen n'aimait pas vraiment l'école, mais elle ne la détestait pas non plus. Elle y restait en retrait, ce disant qu'il devait bien avoir quelque chose d'autre que les primaires et les discussions sur les spice girls, bien qu'elle adoooooooorait sporty spice qui était cool et qui se laissait pas faire par les garçons. Bien que les garçons ne l'embêtaient plus depuis longtemps, depuis que Bruno Delhaxhe lui avait tiré les cheveux, elle avait pleuré puis elle l'avait giflé comme elle avait vu faire Bunny dans sailor moon.

Mais le résultat ne fut pas celui escompté, outre la claque magistrale reçue, des aphtes apparurent sur la langue de Marc Delhaxhe qui enflait. Il plaqua ses mains pour que personne ne puisse voir sa langue devenue blanche, et courut dans les jupons de l'infirmière qui diagnostiqua une allergie aux sucres … Marc Delhaxhe fut privé de bonbons à vie.

Noreen n'avait compris comment c'était arrivé, mais elle n'en souciait guère, préférant oublié et se réfugier dans des histoires de capes et d'épées.

La cuisine du 75 rue des Carmes sentait bon le pain grillé et le lait chaud en ce jour de fin juin. La tête encore dans les nuages, Noreen descendit et vit ses parents attablés qui apparemment l'attendaient. Sa mère passait et repassait sa main dans ses cours cheveux bruns, tandis que son père tapotait des doigts sur la nappe jaune.

Lorsque Noreen s'assit en face d'eux, ils sursautèrent.

- « Titchu Noreen ! Ne me refais jamais une frayeur pareille ! » grogna son père. D'ordinaire chaleureux, Dryden avait un ton bourru et brusque. Il regardait alternativement sa fille de dix ans et une lettre qui tournait et retournait dans ses mains sans pour autant l'ouvrir.

Furtivement, Noreen aperçu son prénom sur la lettre. Elle fit comme de rien était, étalla le nutella sur sa tranche de pain. Sa mère la fixait de ses grands yeux noisettes comme si elle ne l'avait jamais vu, son père lui préférant éviter de la regarder. La fillette soupira, depuis qu'elle était rentrée en 5e primaire, ses parents se cessaient d'être anxieux. Ce matin particulièrement.

« Je peux savoir ce que c'est que cette lettre que tu tripotes et qui est à mon nom ?

Non.

Bon … je peux la lire ?

Non.

Dry … elle apprendra bien un jour … » lui souffla tendrement sa femme, déposa sa main sur le poignet de l'homme. Elle lui offrit un sourire si doux qu'on aurait dit qu'il était fait de miel.

A contre-cœur, Dryden Astin donna la lettre à sa fille. Rapidement, elle l'ouvrit et par courut lesquelles lignes, se contentant pour ton commentaire d'un « ah ».

« Ah ? Ah ? AH ????

Chéri, voyons … calme toi !

AH AH AH !!! » mais déjà, il était debout, éclatant d'un rire nerveux. Magalie restait assise, le visage caché dans les paumes de ses mains. Tous deux semblaient désemparés.

Noreen finit par rompre le silence dérangeait.

« Vous saviez ? » demanda-t-elle calmement. Sa mère hocha frénétiquement de la tête tandis que le rire de son père prit une teinte assez effrayante. Elle était enfant unique et, ses parents avaient toujours réagis aux petits problèmes la concernant. Mais sa mère n'avait même pas la force de recoiffer les cheveux de sa fille, comme à chaque fois qu'elle était stressé, pestant sur cette « maudite boulle de poils », alors que on ne pouvait trouver cheveux plus lisses. Mais toutes les raisons sont bonnes pour se plaindre. « Mais vous savez … je comprends pas pourquoi vous faites tout un cirque pour si peu. »

Si peu ? SI PEU ???

Bah oui.

Bah oui ? BAH OUI ??? » Sa mère, c'était les cheveux ; son père, c'était répété les phrases en hurlant. « Tu as entendu Magalie ? BAH OUI qu'elle dit ! Bah oui !!! Ahahahahah !

Avec toi qui hurle, tous les voisins doivent avoir entendu … mon chéri. »

Dryden Astin commença à faire les cents pas en grognant.

« Non mais vraiment, c'est plutôt chouette non ! Ca veut dire qu'il y a d'autres gens comme moi ! Je vois vraiment pas le problème. » Alors son père s'arrêta, et la regarda tendrement.

« Mon ange, personne n'est comme toi. Et ne laisse personne te dire le contraire. » Il posa un baiser sur son front. « Tu vaux mieux que ces bouffons en robes et en chapeaux à pointes

Titchu ! Ils portent vraiment alors des chapeaux pointus ?

Turlututu.

Lilou, tu veux bien arrêter deux secondes ?

Désolé, j'ai pas pû m'empêcher. » Magalie, surnommée affectueusement Lilou par son mari, sourit bêtement à sa feinte. « Enfin oui, ils portent vraiment des chapeaux pointus et ils ont des baguettes et

Des baguettes magiques ? Alors j'en aurai une ? Une vraie ?

Oui, on ira au Chemin de Traverse ?

Kezako le chemin de travers ?

De Traverse, mon ange, de Traverse. C'est un quartier du Londres sorcier, enfin c'est comme le centre ville si tu veux, tu peux y trouver ce que tu veux.

Putaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnn. » Ses parents éclatèrent de rire devant l'enthousiasme débordant de leur fille. « Mais attendez, vous avez dit Londres ?

Oui, mon ange, l'Angleterre.

Non… ça veut dire que je vais devoir vous quitter ?

Quelques mois par ans. » dit sa mère tristement, serrant fort la main de son mari déposée sur son épaule. « Tous les élèves sont internes à Poudlard, vous serez répartis en quatres maisons selon votre caractères, vos compétences diverses …

Mais mais … vous êtes des sorciers ? »

Sa mère se leva et, alla chercher la vieille boîte en fer dans le placard de sa chambre. Elle parti pendant quelques minutes, durant lesquelles personne ne parla. Une fois de retour dans la cuisine, la mère déposa la vieille boite rouillée, qu'elle ouvrit. Sa main trembla lorsqu'elle plongea pour prendra un emballage de tissus vert. Elle le déroula, repoussant du plat de la main les pots de confitures et les tasses de lait. Elle frôla du doigt sa baguette, Dryden prit la sienne.

Sous le regard interrogateur de Noreen, Dryden tourna la baguette, comme pour se dérouiller le poignet, puis murmura une phrase qui fut inaudible et, apparut un « pouf » deux roses qui volèrent jusqu'aux femmes.

« Nous avons quitté le monde des sorciers, il y a douze ans. » Voyant sa fille prête à poser les milliers de questions qui l'assaillaient, il la fit taire d'une geste de la main. « Mais ça, c'est une affaire entre toi et ta mère, ta mère qui si elle voulait bien, arrêterait de faire des stupidités comme par exemple de faire apparaître ces foutus lapins …

Mais ils sont si miiiiiiiiiignons.

Mon dieu, j'ai épousé une hystérique. » Il se massa le front. Et d'un « poc », il fit disparaît les petits lapins blancs qui envahissaient peu à peu la maison.

« Pfff … si on peut même plus s'amuser.

Mais ! Titchu, tu as dépassé l'âge de faire des lapins pour t'amuser !

Moi ça m'amuse, alors je vois pas pourquoi je m'en priverai !

Parce qu'un lapin ça pue !

Rabat-joie, tu n'as jamais aimé les lapins de toute façon …

C'est pas une question d'aimer ou non les lapins … c'est une question qu'il y a peut-être d'autre chose à faire en ce moment, non ?

Ouiiiiiii, on va aller au zoo.

Mon dieu … j'ai l'impression d'avoir deux filles.

Et si … si on …

Oui, mon ange ?

Si on allait à ce fameux chemin de travers ?

De Traverse, mon ange, de TRAVERSE ! Mais oui pourquoi pas … tu es en vacances, nous pourrions passer quelques temps à Londres.

Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiii, on part en voyage. » Visiblement, passée de la crise d'angoisse à la crise d'hystérie, sa mère s'affarait partout dans la maison et à grand coup de baguette, elle rangeait robes, jeans, pulls mais aussi la plupart des affaires personnelles de Noreen dans de grandes mâles.

Quant à Dryden Astin, il avait passé la tête dans le feu de cheminée et, celle-ci avait disparu. Noreen ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il faisait, mais ça ne devait pas être très agréable vu la façon dont le postérieur paternel se trémoussait.

Après un moment, la tête de Dryden revînt, couverte de poussière mais heureuse.

« Ah ah ah ah ! Un portoloin part demain en direction de Londres, c'est Macampagne qui me l'a dit, il part demain de la chartreuse, pratique hein ? »

Noreen n'avait aucune idée de ce que c'était une porte en coin, mais elle ne voulait pas passer pour plus ignarde qu'elle ne l'était. Elle décida de se taire et regarda ses parents, tous fous de pouvoir à nouveau faire de la magie.

Au bout d'un moment, sa mère lui donna une tape sur la tête. Et pendant que douloureusement feinté, Noreen se massait le crâne, Magalie Astin lui remit un livre en main.

« L'histoire de Poudlard …

Ouip, en anglais. Tu t'entraîneras comme ça, même si tu n'en as pas besoin.

Je comprends enfin pourquoi tu me parlais anglais. »

Lorsque le lendemain matin Noreen se réveilla, elle ne senti pas la bonne odeur de lait chaud. Elle descendit et, trouva le couloir encombrer de valises et de mâles. Sa mère riait aux éclats, et s'avançant un peu plus, Noreen comprit pourquoi. Alors que sa mère avait revêtu une robe verte émeraude, sûrement une robe de sorcier ; son père avait mis une robe, aussi de sorcier, mais qui était trouée et brûlée à plusieurs endroits.

« C'est la seule qui me reste …

Tu pourrais très bien t'habiller en moldus, tu sais !

Oui mais Lilou, je suis un sorcier tout de même !

Et quel sorcier. » Pouffa-t-elle. « Bon allez, on va être en retard. En plus, il nous faut prendre les valises, vraiment dommage que les réseaux de Belgique et d'Angleterre ne soient pas raccordés.

Les réseaux ?

De cheminée, mon ange, de cheminée voyons !

Bah voyons… Mais 'man ! Tu as mis toutes mes affaires, tu as TOUT mis.

J'ai pensé que tu voudrais tes photos une fois à Poudlard.

Mais, on n'est qu'en juin, je vais revenir ! » Ses parents firent non de la tête. Mais elle aurait voulu dire au revoir, et pourquoi ne reviendrait-elle pas ? Puis elle réfléchit, mise à part ses parents, elle n'avait personne à qui dire au revoir… « Et où va-t-on pendant deux mois ?

Dans notre appartement à Londres.

Oh. Bon, d'accord. » Noreen se résigna, elle voyait bien que ses parents lui cachaient des choses, mais ils ne lui diraient rien.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle se retrouva dans le bois de la Chartreuse. Mais il n'y avait rencontré aucun promeneur sur leur chemin. Arrivés au cœur du bois, un homme se tenait bien droit, devant lui un vieux pneu, « mais aucune porte en coin » pensa Noreen.

« Alors comme ça tu y retournes, Dryden ? » sourit l'homme. Son père ne dit rien. « Bon ben, c'est l'heure, et bonne chance, vous allez en avoir besoin. »

« Noreen, quand je te le dis, tu toucheras de ton doigt le pneu, et ne prends pas cette air dégouté ! Tu tiens bien ta valise hein ? Bon à trois on y va … un … deux … trois ! »

A peine avait-elle déposé son doigt qu'elle senti tiré, comme si on avait placé un anneau dans son nombril et qu'on y avait attaché une corde. Elle sentait par moment les épaules de ses parents, ils s'étaient mis de part et d'autre de leur fille juste au cas où.

Quelques secondes après, elle se sentit écrasée. Sûrement le contre-coup.

« Lilou, arrête de rire comme une truie ! Tu écrases ta fille. »

Sa mère se bougea, et aide Noreen à se relever. Elle n'en revenait pas. Tout autour d'elle était si différent de tout ce qu'elle avait à connu. A commencer par ce panneau qui ne semblait être retenu par aucun boulon :

« Air d'arrivage pour Portoloin

Du Chemin de Traverse ! »

Son père la tirait par le bras, pour qu'elle avance. En cette fin de juin, le Chemin de Traverse n'était pas particulièrement fréquenté, mais sa fille s'arrêtait tous les deux mètres devant Gringotts (_'pa, ces quoi ces trucs moches ?_), devant les robes qui changent de couleur selon l'humeur de chez Madame Guipure. Puis devant le Magasin d'Accessoires de Quidditch (_puttttaaaiiiin, alors ils volent vraiment ces machins ?_). Sa mère faisait de même, s'exclamant sur toutes les nouveautés (_titchu_) du monde des sorciers.

Au d'une heure et demi, chargé de paquets et des livres de cours, ils arrivèrent chez « Ollivander - fabricants de baguettes magiques depuis 382 avant J-C. »

Poussée dans le dos par sa mère, Noreen se retourna apeurée : « Vous ne rentrez pas ?

Non, ce moment n'appartient qu'à toi.

Nous t'attendons en face, Au trou de Café. »

Hésitante, Noreen Astin rentra dans la magasin. Il avait l'odeur de ces vieilles bibliothèques, une odeur d'aventure et de poussière. Lorsque la porte se referma, le vieil homme apparut au dessus d'une échelle. Il descendit vers le comptoir, où s'empilaient des boîtes, dont Noreen supposait qu'elles contenaient une baguette.

« Alors, alors. C'est pour votre première baguette miss … ?

Astin, monsieur, Noreen Astin.

Oh oh, bien bien. Comment vont vos parents, miss ?

… bien mais, vous connaissez mes parents ? »

Mr Ollivander sourit et hocha de la tête. Puis, il parti vers les grandes étagères. Il prit quelques boîtes qu'il disposa sur le comptoir.

« Vos parents sont de grands sorciers, miss. Ne le saviez vous pas ? » Noreen fit non de la tête, vexée. « Oh, ne leur en voulez pas. Ils t'aimaient et ils voulaient te préserver. Oui. » Il tapota sur les boîtes. « Je me souviens bien du jour où tes parents sont venus me voir. Douze pouces et trois quarts, plus petite qu'à la normale, faite de bois « brézil », un cheveu de furie. Oui oui, une baguette de caractère. Pour ton père, une dix-huit pouces, bois d'ébène, un peu plus large que la normale oui oui, et … huuuum, voyons, ah oui c'est cela, des crins de sombrals. Ce sont des baguettes de caractère qui ont choisi vos parents.

Excusez mon ignorance, mais il y a différentes sortes de baguettes ? » Mr Ollivander sourit avec indulgence.

« Chaque baguette est unique. Elle reflète le caractère de son possesseur. Et si on essayait de trouver la vôtre ? »

Noreen murmura un oui inaudible. Mr Ollivander sorti délicatement d'une boite écarlate une baguette qu'il tendit à Noreen. Voyant qu'elle ne savait qu'en faire, il lui montra un geste du poignet, qu'elle imita. Mais rien ne se produit sauf un bruit venant de la baguette qui ressemblait à un soupir.

La jeune fille essaya plusieurs baguettes, mais jamais rien ne se produisit. Au douzième essai, Mr Ollivander se parti pressement vers la fond du magasin répétant « Qui sait, qui sait … » à l'envie.

Noreen était nerveuse, et si ils s'étaient trompés ? Si elle n'était pas une sorcière ? Elle devrait alors retourner à l'école, et de nouveau être seule sur le banc de pierre au fond de la cours pendant les autres s'amusaient. Et ça, elle ne le voulait vraiment pas, surtout depuis qu'elle avait goûter à ce monde… Mais Mr Ollivander la coupa dans ses réflexions. Il déposa une longue boîte brune poussiéreuse.

En un sourire, il lui tendit une longue baguette, plus fine que les autres qu'elle avait essayées jusqu'alors. Mais au lieu du soupire, il y eut un jet étincelant fait de … mais fait de quoi ? On aurait dit que des cheveux de feu et de glace s'entremêlaient et se répandaient en cascade sur le sol.

Puis soudain, il y eu une détonation, les doigts crispés sur la baguette, la jeune fille regardait se répandre à ses pieds ce liquide qui en un bruit sourd lui recouvrit toute entière. Sa peau se tendit, brûlée autant que par le chaud que par le froid. Mais le vieil homme ne bougeait pas.

Le souffle de plus en plus court, elle n'osait bouger. Ce torrent de flammes et de neiges remontait jusqu'à son cou ; et déjà, il arrivait à sa bouche. Alors elle ne ressentit plus la morsure de ce drôle de mélange. Ce torrent avait un goût de miel et, comme du miel, il pansait les plaies occasionnées par le liquide. Puis Noreen rouvrit les paupières et aperçut le triste étirement sur les lèvres du vendeur de baguette. Peut-être un sourire.

Noreen tendit un peu ses doigts, tenant toujours la baguette. Lorsqu'elle voulut enfin parlé, l'homme la coupa :

« Vingt-trois pouces et demis, bois de vieux chêne, venin de basilic. Je dois t'expliquer, ça ne te dérange pas si je te tutoie ? Donc je disais, l'élément liquide dans la composition d'une baguette est extrêmement rare. Elément liquide donne des propriétés assez … spéciales à l'utilisation. Mais il te faudra apprendre à connaître ta baguette. Venin de basilic, mon dieu mon dieu. Sais-tu ce qu'est que le basilic ?

Heu … une plante aromatique ? » Le vieil homme éclata d'un rire franc.

« Oui et non, mais le basilic dont je te parle est un serpent, le plus majestueux des serpents. Son venin a plusieurs propriétés, dont celle de procurer une mort fulgurante. Mais ce n'est pas tout, bien utilisé, il peut être source de … enfin, tu le verras bien. Il y a quelques années, j'ai 'rencontré' un basilic mourant. On peut dire qu'il m'a fait une faveur … bref, je me suis procurer ce venin. Enfin, donc, tu as une baguette très spéciale. Alors ça fera … »

Noreen sortit sans rien dire du magasin, à près tout ce moment n'appartenait qu'à elle non ?


	3. On pourrait s'y perdre

Hellow ! Cme d'habitude : l'univers appartient à JK Rowling and co.

Merci à**_ Nath's _**,**_ Sebiii _**et **_Schriss_** pour leurs reviews :) Ce chapitre est un peu plus court que les 2 autres. Explique la Répartition vue par Sirius (pas encore torse-nu sous la douche ;p). Blabla en fin de chapitre !

3. On pourrait s'y perdre.

Le plafond de la Grande Salle ressemblait à la surface du lac, que Sirius Black et James Potter avaient quitté il y a quelques instants. Tout deux étaient profondément noir, où se reflétaient des milliers d'étoiles.

Devant les doubles portes de l'entrée, le professeur Macgonagal semblait articuler des mots, mais le battement de son cœur l'empêchait d'entendre quoi que ce soit. Sirius Black avait peur, et dans un geste compulsif, il repassait incessamment sans main dans ses longs cheveux noirs. A côté de lui, James Potter, poings dans les poches, se désintéresse complètement du discours, et fixait d'un air ébahi le ciel.

Mais déjà les jeunes garçons ne s'intéressaient plus aux lumières. Ils se trouvaient dans l'allée centrale de la Grande Salle, et tous les visages étaient tournés vers eux. Quelques mains s'agitaient pour saluer une tête connue, mais l'héritier des Black préféra lever le menton et regarder droit devantévitant les regards de maints serpentards qu'il connaissait de vue.

Déjà, ils avaient eu vent de l'altercation entre lui et Lucius Malefoy. Et chacun attendait de voir quelle serait la douloureuse vengeance. Car si, ce qui était certain, Sirius rejoignait la maison d'émeraude et d'argent, il serait seul face à une nuée de parasites ne demandant qu'à faire bonne figure devant le fils de Laclos Malefoy.

Sirius tenta de se concentrer sur le vieux chapeau disposé sur une chaise, au milieu de la chaire des professeurs. Et soudainement le cuir du chapeau se froissa, laissant entrevoir une bouche et deux fentes pour les yeux, il entama sa chanson ; le rythme du cœur du jeune black devint de plus en plus précipité, et bien qu'il ne pouvait détaché les yeux du « choixpeau » (seul mot qu'il parvînt à comprendre), plus rien n'existait dans cette pièce. Rien sauf lui et ce chapeau qui avait sa destiné, entre les mains… enfin si le choixpeau avait des mains.

S'enfuir, oui … s'enfuir loin de ce destin qu'on avait conçu pour lui.

Mais déjà, Macgonagal appelait les noms figurant sur un parchemin.

Sirius ne comprit pas son nom, mais il avait pitié de la petite fille qui s'avançait vers le choixpeau en premier. Elle tremblait un peu, la main droite jouant avec un mèche de cheveux. Mais lorsqu'elle s'assit sur le tabouret, Sirius n'y vit que détermination. Le chapeau magique sur la tête, elle regardait d'un air distrait le plafond de la Grande Salle. Ses lèvres en mouvement supposaient qu'elle était en grande conversation avec le choixpeau.

« Serpentard » calma le choixpeau. Et comme les trois-quarts de la salle, Sirius eut un mouvement de dégoût.

Puis après quelques minutes vînt son tour. « Black, Sirius. » tonna le professeur de métamorphose. Alors il releva le menton, et marcha, fier, vers son destin. Les têtes des serpentards se hissèrent un peu plus pour le regarder passer, sauf la première de la répartition. Une fois sur le tabouret, il ne vit que ses mains tremblaient, et il ne pu s'empêcher de jeter un regard implorant au directeur assis derrière lui, Albus Dumbledore. Sirius aurait juré qu'en retour, le vieil homme avait esquissé un sourire.

Soudain, il sentit qu'on déposa le cuir, singulièrement froid, sur sa tête. C'était comme s'il était à nu, il avait l'impression que le choixpeau lisait ses peurs et ses envies, et ses secrets les plus intimes. Comme s'il avait compris de qui il était.

« Je vois … du courage. Beaucoup de courage. Il faut avoir du courage pour affronter ses Pères. En es-tu sûr jeune Black » Sa tête hocha vigoureusement en un « oui ». « Bien, bien. Mais, jeune Black, n'oublie pas que tu es Serpentard dans l'âme : rusé, avide de faire tes preuves … tu iras à Gryffondor mais il faudra que tu deviennes Gryffondor… » Et le dernier mot résonna dans toute la Grande Salle.

Mais il n'y eut pas d'applaudissements. De père en fils, les Black étaient de grands Mages Noirs… pourquoi il y aurait-il un Black chez les gryffondors ? Seul James Potter leva les pouces en sa direction.

Sirius regarda distraitement le reste de la Répartition, jusqu'à ce que James le rejoigne à la table aux couleurs rouge et or.

« Ca doit être que mise à part les coups de boules, tu dois être un type bien. » lui sourit James, entre deux bouchées de soupe aux lentilles.

Le repas fini, Doug Fripond (n/a je suis vrmt une grosse gamine :p ), Préfet des gryffondors, les emmena dans le dédale de Poudlard, par les escaliers, qui bougeaient sans arrêt et dont certains marches disparaissaient … comme pas enchantement !

Sirius Black et James Potter parlaient vivement des professeurs qu'ils avaient aperçus, de tout et de rien. Mais tous les autres regardaient d'un air suspicieux Sirius, après tout c'était un Black.

« Jane Fonda, c'est le mot de passe. » Ce qui fit beaucoup rire le Préfet et certains élèves, qui devaient être issus de familles moldues, car tous les autres se regardèrent d'un air interloqué. La Grosse Dame du tableau qui gardait l'entré de leur dortoir s'inclina et les laissa passer.

Les élèves s'installèrent dans la salle commune, les plus vieux dans les moelleux fauteuils près du feu ouvert, tandis que Doug Fripond montrait les chambres auxquels les premières avaient été assignées.

Hasard ou non, Potter et Black étaient dans la même chambre, dont la porte était en fait le portrait d'une licorne. Ils y avaient trois lits, leurs affaires avaient déjà été déposées de part et d'autre de leurs armoires personnelles.

« - Peter Pettigrow. Tu connais » demanda James après avoir regardé les affaires déposées sur le troisième lit.

« - Nop. »

Le fameux Peter Pettigrow entra dans la chambre en plein milieu d'une spectaculaire bataille de polochons, les deux gryffondors virevoltant sur leur lit.

« Borrrrrrddddeeeeeeeelllllllll » Sirius était au bord de l'apoplexie tellement il riait, tandis que James se massait le crâne. Il avait sauté si haut qu'il s'était pris la tête du lit à baldaquins.

Peter Pettigrow, un jeune garçon un peu rondouillet, toussa légèrement, espérant qu'ils remarquent enfin se présence. Les deux autres regardèrent enfin en sa direction. D'un naturel avenant, James s'avança vers lui et se présenta.

« - T'es le gars du train ? Celui qui m'a conduit à mes affaires » demanda Sirius. Peter hocha affirmativement de la tête, il n'était pas très liant visiblement, et l'ambiance était vite retombée. D'un commun accord, ils se couchèrentépuisés par leur arrivée à Poudlard.

Sirius descendit les escaliers en courant, encore une fois il s'était levé en retard, James l'avait bien sûr laissé dormir et Peter n'avait rien fait de peur de déplaire au jeune Potter. La Grande Salle en vue, il ralentit la cadence.

La plupart des élèves étaient attablés, James Potter déploya pour son nouvel ami, rouge d'avoir couru, un sourire diabolique.

« - Bien dormi ? » questionna-t-il.

Un grognement pour toute réponse. Les hiboux venaient d'arriver, et bientôt les cours commenceraient. Sirius avait tout juste le temps d'engloutir un toast grillé en vitesse. Cela faisait déjà huit jours qu'il était à Poudlard, et malgré le fait qu'on aurait pu s'y perdre, il adorait l'endroit.

Sirius regarda avec envie James qui caressait sa chouette qui lui apportait quotidiennement des nouvelles de ses parents. Sirius n'avait toujours rien reçu, mais il n'en s'étonnait guère. Ils avaient sous doute eu vent de l'histoire avec le fils Malefoy, Malefoy que le jeune Black évitait comme la peste. D'ailleurs, il s'était fait une joie de faire comme tous les autres gryffondors, et donc de montrer une haine ouverte à tous les serpentards.

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers la table des professeurs, machouillant toujours son toast. Egon Harrap, professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Malétait le directeur des Serpentards. D'ailleurs d'en moins de dix minutes, Sirius avait court avec lui et les serpentards.

« - En plus d'être lent au réveil, t'es lent pour manger. T'as vraiment envie qu'on soit en retard »

Mais la réponse de Sirius disparut parmis le cri de panic de la plupart des chouettes et hiboux. Un aigle ou quelque chose du genre, venait de fondre sur la table des Serpentards. La jeune fille, qui Sirius reconnut comme celle qui avait débutté la répartition, enleva prestement sa cape autour de son bras où vînt de poser le rapace. Elle regarda vers la table des professeurs cherchant probablement Dumbledore ou le professeur Harrap. Mais tous deux étaient déjà partis.

Les élèves sifflant d'admiration sur son passage, elle se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondors, rangeant la lettre dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier. Le professeur Macgonagal qui parlait avec Doug Fripond, le préfet, se retourna vers elle. Sirius tendit l'oreille, comme tous les autres élèves.

« - Je suis vraiment désolée professeur. Mes parents ont sans doute oublié qu'elle allait effrayer les autres oiseaux. » De fait, l'animal était impressionnant. Il devait près de soixante-cinq cm de haut et, ailes déployées, il atteignait une envergure d'un mètre septante-six. Son plumage brun uniforme sur le dessus contrastait avec le blanc délicatement moucheté de brun des parties inférieures. Mais le plus impressionnant était le jaune strident de ses iris qui pénétrait la pièce à la recherche de nourriture. Néamoins, il restait calmement sur le avant-bras gauche de sa maîtresse.

« - Je suppose qu'ils ont dû oublié que seuls les hiboux étaient autorisés. Veuillez m'excuser professeur.

- Oui. Oui, bien sûr. Mais veillez à ce que cela n'arrive plus… mais, hum, dites-moi mademoiselle Astinà quelle espèce appartient cet animal ?

- Oh. » Elle lui sourit, puis regarda amoureusement le rapace. « Thémis est une Circaète Jean-le-Blanc. Une espèce assez rare. Professeur, puis-je la relâcher dehors »

Minerva Macgonagal lui permit. Et la jeune serpentard se dirigea vers la sortie. Mais elle s'arrêta, et se retourna vers les élèves de Gryffondor qui étaient les plus proches.

« - Excusez-moi, est ce qu'un de vous pourrait mettre une de ces cuisses de poulets (n/a cuisse de poulet au matin, ils en ont de la chance), dans ma poche gauche, s'il vous plait. » Mais personne ne bougea, les uns car ils étaient fascinés par « Thémis », les autre car ils répugnaient à aider une serpentard. « Ouais, bon. Il faudrait peutêtre apprendre la politesse aux gentils gryffondors. »

Sirius passa par-dessous la table, et cria à la jeune fille d'attendre. Une fois passée de l'autre côté, il chopa une bout de poulet, et voulu l'emballer dans un serviette en papier.

« Pas besoin, je ne saurai pas l'emballer, et je doute que Thémis apprécie le poulet goût papier. » Sirius s'avança donc.

« - Whaaaaaaaw ! Pas dans cette poche ! Ma lettre titchu !

- Tichu ?

- Raf ! Merci quand même. » Elle sortit de la Grande Salle , sous le regard mi-figue mi-raisin de Sirius Black.

« - T'es vraiment pas doué Black. Bon on va en cours » lui dit James, debout derrière lui, lui tendant son sac de cours.

Au week-end prochain pour le 4e chapitre **_jus de citrouille vert_** là où l'histoire prend vraiment forme lors de la 4e année de cours de nos p'tits loulous, et avec l'entrée dans cette fic de Rémus et de Rogue ! Et c'est là que tout ce complique entre Sirius et Noreen.

Et puis, svp, des _**reviews **_ça fait toujours plaisir !


	4. l'appel

_**Désoooooooolée pour le retard mais avec Venise, le partiel de contempo (que j'ai même pas su passer étant malade), j'avais boosté Sirius et Noreen hors de ma tête. Dsl ! **_

_**Ce chapitre est court, mais je l'aime bien et le prochain devrait être là dans moins d'une semaine.**_

_**Réponses aux reviews à la fin !**_

_**Bisous**_

_**Smoke.**_

_4. L'appel._

Ce fut la faible lueur de jour filtrant dans sa chambre qui l'éveilla. S'étirant, elle regarda sa chambre. Un seul lit, le sien. Aucune autre fille ne fut admise à Serpentard lors de sa première année, si bien qu'on lui avait attribuée une pièce pour elle seule.

Et cela avait accentuée sa solitude.

Noreen descendit vers la salle commune. Severus releva la tête de son livre, et passa machinalement sa main dans ses longs cheveux bruns (NdA _oui, c'est normal qu'ils soient bruns, vous verrez bien pourquoi_ …).

Personne n'était assis près de lui, il y avait comme une barrière entre lui et les autres, un espace d'air qui formait une zone tampon. Contre quoi, Noreen ne le savait pas. Bien que son nez crochu et ses lèvres tirées en une moue peu amicale lui donnaient un air froid, il n'en avait que l'air. Mais visiblement les gens ne cherchaient pas plus loin.

« - Enfin debout ?

Ou Aaaaaahhh ais. » Le jeune homme leva les yeux face aux bâillements répétitifs de Noreen. « Les autres ? » demanda - t - elle.

« - Excités comme des gryffondors parce qu'ils vont pouvoir regarder sous la robe de Patty Bernaise pendant le match. »

Cet après-midi là, les gryffondors affronteraient les serpentards lors d'un match de quidditch. Les serdaigles étaient en tête du classement, mais les gryffondors pouvaient les rattraper et alors, se disputer la première place du classement. Et les serpentards étaient leur seul obstacle … la tension était telle entre les deux maisons que les altercations n'étaient pas rares. Et celles-ci souvent à l'initiative des deux garçons les plus exaspérants de l'école : James Potter et Sirius Black. Toujours flanqué de cette larve, Peter Pettigrow qui les suivait partout. Noreen n'avait toujours pas compris pourquoi un tel trouillard fut envoyé à Gryffondor. Comme quoi, le choixpeau et elle n'avaient pas la même définition du courage.

L'équipe de serpentards était bonne mais leur trop grandeur propension à décocher des cognards sur tout ce qui bouge leur faisaient perdre beaucoup de points. Néanmoins, cela amusait beaucoup les élèves de leur maison, et même Malefoy du haut de la tribune ébauchait un sourire. Noreen était loin de l'aimer. Malheureusement, Severus partageait son temps entre sa compagnie et celle de Lucius, la jeune fille devait donc supporter son regard vicieux une trop grande partie de son temps.

Severus se leva avec lenteur du fauteuil, et tous deux se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle. Noreen aimait tout particulièrement les petits déjeuners avant les matchs des gryffondors, James Potter ravalait enfin son sourire niais qu'il lançait à tout va, et cela pour son plus grand plaisir. Voir que l'illustre monsieur Potter pouvait avoir peur la rendait toute guillerette, ce qui était très rare. Habituellement elle arborait le même air rigide que Severus, ce qui leur avait valu le surnom des « frigides. » Ah, ce maudit Black. Il avait un certain talent pour décocher des surnoms à tout va, un peu comme Potter et son sourire. Ce qui faisait d'eux les personnes les plus exécrables de tout Poudlard. Bien que Malefoy n'était pas loin de décrocher la palme de l'emmerdeur publique n°1.

Entrant dans la Grande Salle, elle remarque les quatre compères assis à leur table. De temps en temps, quelqu'un venait encourager Potter d'une tape dans le dos, qui semblait défaillir à chaque fois. Alors que Rémus Lupin mangeait normalement, Black redoublait de singeries alors que Pettigrow partageait l'angoisse du batteur.

Noreen leva les yeux au ciel devant leur attitude puéril et vit alors que les serpentards avaient exactement la même attitude. Soupirant, elle s'affaissa à coté de Severus qui était en grande conversation avec Malefoy. Elle se releva et, parti sans prendre la peine de manger.

Poudlard était toujours calme les samedis de quidditch. Un calme qu'elle appréciait particulièrement. Pas de gryffondors au détour d'un couloir pour vous jouer une mauvaise blague, bien que deux seuls d'entres eux osent affontrer Noreen. Mais deux étaient plus qu'elle ne pouvait supporter.

Depuis qu'elle était à Serpentard, elle s'était calquée sur leur modèle : froide, hautaine, grossière à l'occasion mais toujours avec intelligence et subtilité. Peut-être n'était pas le modèle de la maison, mais c'était celui qu'elle avait choisi. Et elle en était fière. C'était le seul moyen qu'elle avait trouvé pour s'élever au dessus des autres.

« Dégage Rémus. Chuis pas d'humeur. »

Passant un main fébrile dans ses cheveux, le gryffondor sorti de sa cachette (derrière une armure poussiéreuse). Il accéléra et rejoint la jeune fille.

« Qu'est ce qu'tu veux ? » Dit-elle sans le regarder.

« C'est bon Noreen, arrête ton jeu, ils sont déjà tous sur le terrain.

Chuis vraiment pas d'humeur. Alors abrège.

Bon, on passe la journée ensemble ?

Elle éclata en un rire qui se voulait cruel.

Et pourquoi, mon seigneur, passerai-je la journée avec toi ?

Parce que tu apprécies mon agréable compagnie, encore plus les journées de quidditch, qu'on a un devoir de Runes à faire que tu feras plus vite avec moi.

Oh ta gueule Rémus. »

Souriant, le gryffondor lui fit la bise et passa son bras par-dessus ses épaules. Il faisait partie des rares personnes qui savait que lorsque Noreen appelait une personne par son prénom, c'est un honneur extrème : elle le respectait. « On dit plus bonjour ? Malpoliche ! » Noreen lui tira la langue et tous deux se dirigèrent vers leur salle.

Noreen et Rémus faisaient partie des sept élèves de quatrième année à avoir choisi l'étude des Runes, les cinq autres étant des serdaigles peu sociales préférant les livres aux personnes. Aucun d'eux n'aimait le quidditch, sûrement parce qu'ils n'y comprenaient rien. Du coup, ils passaient la journée ensemble, loin de l'agitation qui régnait alors à Poudlard. Macgonagall, heureuse de voir des élèves de deux maisons rivales si bien s'entendre, leur avait confié la clef d'une salle de cours inutilisée.

La salle se trouvait dans l'aile Est du château. On y entrait par une petite porte massive qui donnait sur une pièce carrée, avec pour seuls meubles deux tables et six chaises. La lumière y arrivait par une fenêtre qui donnait sur la maison d'Hagrid et la Forêt Interdite. Ils avaient eu beau cherché pendant une après-midi entière, ils n'avaient jamais aperçu la fenêtre de l'extérieur.

Ils passèrent des heures interminables sur leur devoir de Runes. Le Soleil était déjà à l'Ouest et, Noreen bailla avant de lâcher avec fracas sa plume.

« Marre ?

Ouais. » Grommela-t-elle. « M'embête. Me demande qui a gagné.

Depuis quand ça t'intéresse ?

Ca m'amuserait de voir Pot-de-Fleur ravaler son sourire de play-boy. »

Rémus partit en un rire franc, se disant qu'il n'aurait peut-être jamais dû raconter la rencontre de ses compagnons à la serpentarde. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se bornait à lui faire confiance. Mais en fait, il s'en fichait pas mal. Il l'appréciait, peu importe pourquoi.

« - Merde ! T'as vu l'heure ? J'ai rendez-vous avec les autres, désolé puce. » Et il parti aussi vite que le vent, sans même lui dire au-revoir.

Noreen n'arrivait pas à le cerner, tour à tour fatigué puis aussi énergique qu'une Duracell. Une Duracelle rechargeable en fait.

« Me demande qui le recharge. » murmura-t-elle avec un sourire mauvais.

Noreen s'assit sur la table, les pieds sur la chaise, face à la fenêtre. De la fumée s'échappait de la maison d'Hagrid. La Forêt Interdite paraissait calme.

« Mais les apparences sont trompeuses… » Elle tira sa baguette de sa poche, exécutant un geste mécanique : « Canta Canti » soupira-t-elle. Et comme par magie (lol), la pièce s'emplit d'une douce musique qui sortait tout droit de l'esprit de la jeune vie.

Les paupières fermées, elle écoutait _My Funny Valentine _version Ella Fitzgerald. Langoureusement, ses mains interprétaient une danse sacrée.

_My Funny Valentine._

_Sweet comic … _la porte grinça … _make me smile … _sesmainss'arrêtèrentSes pas firent craquer le plancher sur le rythme du saxophone. _You look… _

« Bonjour. »

_so…_

« Salut. »

_yet you're my favourite work of art…_

« Je te dérange ? » Elle fit non de la tête. « Je peux m'asseoir ? » Un oui imperceptible.

_But don't change a hair for me_

_Not if you care for me_

_Stay Little Valentine._

_Stay_

_Each day is valentine's day._

_**J'ai coupé à un moment d'un intenable suspence (tu paaaaaaarles). Je vous fait très vite le prochain chapitre vu que je suis malade et en vacances :D**_

**Solly : **merci pour ta review, et désolée pour le retard !

**Aline : **;) dois-je répondre quelque chose ?

**Servane : **Merci pour la review, elle me fait vrmt plaisir. Je me réjouis de lire ton histoire avec Magystra !

**Schriss : **je ne dirai qu'une chose : biesse ti !

**Nayru : **merciiii ! Dis-moi, tu viens de Lidje ou c'est parce que Noreen le dit tout le temps le titchu (qui en fait est didju mais je préfère titchu !).


End file.
